Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Christmas BOP style! Meter to the MAX and maybe a few other people! Read and Enjoy!
1. Alternate Christmas Family

**Disclaimer: Don't own but I wish I did. Lol **

**A/N: Christmas Holidays are finally here, Let's add some holiday cheer!**

Peter was sure that his family would be joining him in Philly on Christmas. Well that was true until about two hours ago. They had called two days before and cancelled because of the delayed flights and the horrible blizzards they were experiencing. They were plowing snow every single day and more and more continued to come. Washington was horrible this time of the year and Peter knew that. That's one of the reasons he had left in the first place. Although Philadelphia wasn't all that better, Peter found it beautifully peaceful not hell in the wind.

"What do you mean you can't come," Peter practically shouted into the speaker of his cell.

He was headed into the Medical Examiner's building to start a grueling day of work. He enjoyed doing his job, but sometimes his feelings didn't stand true. Peter continued to listen to his three sisters' barked at him for having an attitude because they couldn't come see him. He loved all his sisters and it had been three years since he had seen them. He wanted to be with his family this year just not in Washington. Libby, Nancy, and Diane continued their chatter as Peter remained quiet when he stepped on the elevator. The elevator reached the fifth floor and Peter hopped off telling the girls that he loved them before he hung up. Furry overtaking him, he didn't even notice Megan speaking to him.

"Morning Peter." Megan spoke again.

_It was_ Peter thought as he threw up his hand in a half-ass attempt at speaking. He made it to his office and sat down before he heard his door open. Without looking up he knew who was in his office. "Sorry Megan. Just not in a good mood."

Megan closed the door as she tilted her head at her partner. He was always so perky and cheery so something must have happened. Taking a seat in front of his desk, Megan leaned back as she studied him.

"Want to talk about it?"

Peter sighed, "My family can't come down this Christmas because of the horrible blizzards in Washington. I'm a little bummed about it."

Megan felt her heart sank as she realized Peter would be by himself on Christmas. Nobody deserved to be alone on Christmas and she knew this from personal experience. Reaching out her hand, Megan rubbed the top of Peter's hand as her attempt to sooth him failed miserably.

Peter pulled his hand back and leaned back in his chair. He knew Megan was just trying to be nice, but right now he didn't need to be patronized. He was a grown ass man and he would just have to deal. He needed to get his mind of this misfortune. It wasn't going to do him any good to mope around. Finally looking up at Megan, Peter saw that she truly did feel sorry for him. Her expression and the way she stared at him said she wanted to be of service to him.

"Megan, I'll be fine."

Megan raised an eye brow and smirked. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Peter, you can celebrate Christmas with Lacey and I."

Peter shook his head and responded, "Thank you but no thank you. I don't want to intrude on your time with your daughter."

"Non sense. Lacey wouldn't mind and honestly, its time you get to know her." Megan said through a grin.

It was Peter's turn to throw up a brow. They had become quite flirtatious over the last two months after they both had agreed that they had a _thang_. The only thing is they wouldn't publicly admit to hit. Although everyone in the Medical Examiner's office had realized they had great chemistry, no one really said anything about it, at least not to them anyway.

"Don't we have a new case to tend to," Peter pressed trying to change the subject.

Megan smiled and stood up, "Yes we do but I figured it was time for Ethan and Curtis to get their hands dirty for once. We have other things to do."

Peter narrowed his eyes at his partner. What in the world had she gotten them into now? Peter followed as they left out of his office and headed for the elevator.

"Does Kate know you're leaving?"

"No and when she asked I'll tell it was on business."

Shaking his head, Peter knew Megan was about to get him in a lot of trouble.

Peter found himself in Wal-Mart Shopping Center, Megan by his side, while they stood in the food department. She was looking at turkeys and hens he guessed for her Christmas dinner. He couldn't help but snicker at her as she picked up the heavy turkeys examining them.

"Do you want some help," He asked her peering over her shoulder.

Megan smiled. Finally he was getting into the holiday spirit. She turned and stumbled a little not realizing he was that close to her. Her hands flew to his collar and the turkey hit the floor. They both chuckle as Megan pressed her forehead into his chest. She found him comforting in any situation. His body felt nice and she had forgotten where she was as she extended her face up to look at him. They shared an intense looked before turning from one other and grabbing the turkey.

"Umm I think this turkey is ok," Megan stammered.

Peter sighed. He had felt that spark as much as Megan had. Grabbing the turkey out of her hand, he spoke. "Not this one, it's been on the floor, grab the one on the end."

Megan walked down a little ways as she pointed at a few turkeys until Peter approved. Bending to grab the turkey, Megan realized that this one wasn't going to be easy to retrieve. Before she could turn around, Peter was by her side grabbing the turkey from the stack and placing it in the cart.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. What else do you have to get?"

"The rest of the trimming for the Christmas dinner, do you mind?" Megan smirked.

Peter shook his head no as he began to follow her once more. He was actually enjoying shopping with Megan. She was different when she wasn't doing her job, but that was everyone. They moved up and down the aisles gathering up mixtures, seasonings, and the odds and ends of everything else. Peter began giving his suggestions that Megan willingly took. As they headed for the checkout, Peter realized that Megan had practically bought things that he had mentioned. _Why was she trying so hard_ Peter thought? Though his decision was still in the air, he was willing to help her in any way he could before Christmas. They checked out and headed to the SUV. Peter unloaded the buggy as Megan took a phone call. He returned the cart to its rightful place as he headed back to the car.

"What is it?"

"Kate needs us back at the lab."

Peter hopped in the driver's seat and sped off back to the morgue.

They arrived to find Kate livid that Ethan and Curtis was handling a case that Megan should've been working on. Like always, Kate torn into Megan and Megan reciprocated with he own little digs.

"Don't push your luck Megan. You may be a damn good surgeon, but that doesn't mean I have to keep you," Kate glare at her.

Megan sighed, "Well if you are done, I need to run home for and emergency and I'll be right back to finish up with the case."

Kate swore under her breath as she walked away from Megan. Kate hadn't learned that Megan did what she wanted and still ended up with impeccable results. Kate slammed her door closed and sighed; Megan was going to break her one of these days.

Megan unloaded the SUV and put up all the things she'd bought. Having to leave Peter at the lab, Megan found that she had bought quite a bit of stuff for her dinner. After her sixth trip, Megan took a rest. She was getting to old for this.

The rest of the day flew by quickly as Megan wrapped up the case and serve Kate with the typed report by the end of the day. Walking back to her office, Megan made a detour and headed for Peter's office. She knocked on the door before entering, "You got any plans tomorrow night?"

Peter looked up from his computer and glanced at her, "Nope. Was going home and drink myself to sleep. What did you have in mind?"

Megan smiled as she took a seat on the edge of Peter's desk, "I was thinking you come over and help me cook Christmas dinner. Lacey wanted to spend Christmas Eve with her father since she would be with me on Christmas which means I'll be shorthanded."

Peter smirked at her. She always had something up her sleeve and it never seized to amaze him with how she turned on her wit and charm to get her way.

"No problem. What time should I arrive?"

"Let's make it five."

Peter took in the sight of his partner's apartment. It was nice and decorative. She had done a great job with the place and it was so Megan all around. Heading into the kitchen, Peter found Megan washing her hands and getting out all the necessary utensils to begin her feast.

Megan quickly put Peter to work as they began the holiday feast. They were laughing and talking all while making great progress. After an hour and a half later, Megan offered to give Peter a break. Watching as he took it willingly, Megan chuckled to herself. It was funny that he wasn't prepared like she thought he would. Hopefully she was going to be about to convince him to join them for Christmas.

Taking a seat on the couch, Peter sipped his Merlot and let his mind wonder. Who was he kidding, nobody wanted to be alone on Christmas and deep down he knew that. Peter waited until Megan had joined him on the couch to take her up on her offer.

"Are you sure Lacey isn't going to mind me crashing you all's Christmas?" Peter asked hesitantly.

Megan chuckled as she sipped her wine. Peter was so considered and sometimes it was downright ridiculous. "Would you like me to call her so you can get her approval?"

Peter hesitated then nodded. He wanted to hear it from the _horse's mouth_. He wasn't going to take anything away from that precious girl. Watching as Megan pulled her phone out and began dialing Lacey's number, Peter became nervous. He had never really talked to Lacey on a personal level so this was going to be a little awkward. Peter let Megan ease into the question before she handed him the phone.

"Hey Lacey do you-"

"Not at all Peter. Honestly I think mom would really enjoy your company," Lacey cut him off with a snicker.

Peter began to smile. He couldn't believe Lacey had picked up on their little _thang_, but it was inevitable. Thanking her for his personal invitation, Peter handed the phone back to Megan and threw her a lop-sided smile.

They finished their wine before going back to work in the kitchen. Mostly everything was done besides the turkey and stuffing. Megan thanked Peter for his assistance as she walked him to the door. They lingered for a minute before saying their goodbyes.

Walking out of her apartment, Peter couldn't help his bubbly emotion that filled his body. He had really enjoyed her company and for once they didn't hide their flirtation.

Christmas was finally here. Lacey was the first one up as she ran into her mother's room and attacked her.

"Merry Christmas Mom!" Lacey yelled.

Megan moaned as she felt Lacey's weight smothering her. Rolling over, Megan began tickling Lacey as a giant smile crept across her face. It was Christmas and she had her beautiful daughter in her loving arms. She couldn't ask for a better day than this. Pushing Lacey off of her bed, Megan pulled her covers back and hopped out of the bed. Feeling Lacey grip her hand, she felt herself being pulled out of her room and downstairs towards the Christmas tree.

For the next two hours, both Lacey and Megan tore open gifts as they thanked one another for their gifts. Seeing two more gifts under the tree, Lacey curiously looked at her mother for an explanation.

Megan noticed Lacey's quirky expression. "One gift is from you to your father and the other is for Peter."

Lacey smirked at the last part of her mother's statement. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her that their attraction to one another was more than they led on. After catching their long stares and short, quick glances was all the evidence Lacey needed to confirm her suspicions.

After cleaning up their trash and putting away their gifts, Megan continued to cook the turkey and stuffing. She began pulling out the rest of the food; heating it up to be served later. Setting everything up, Megan ran upstairs to get ready before Peter arrived. She had just hopped out of the shower when she heard the doorbell. Looking at her cellphone, Megan realized it was two o'clock.

"Dammit!"

Megan heard Lacey greet Peter and told him to make himself comfortable. She smiled; thanking God Lacey didn't mind playing hostess while she continued to get ready. That's one thing she love about her daughter, if she had slack, Lacey always found a way to pick it up and help her along.

"Peter why do you have gifts with you," Lacey asked curiously eying one.

Peter cleared his throat, "Because its Christmas and I think somebody deserves a gift."

Lacey was about to speak but was interrupted by her mother who graced everyone with her presence. Megan hit the bottom step and walked swiftly over to Peter, pulling him into a hug, and thanking him for sharing this day with them. Excusing herself, Megan walked into the kitchen and pulled out the bird and the stuffing. She sat it out and let it cooled before she hollered for everyone to join her in the dining room.

Before long, all three were laughing and talking over their meal. They exchanged wide grins and heart felt laughter before leaving the table and heading back into the living room.

"Megan, you and Lacey have a seat," Peter quipped as he ran over to the tree and grabbed his gifts.

He handed Lacey two boxes then handed Megan her one box. He had to thank them both for not letting him spend Christmas alone and for that he was quite thankful. His face was full of cheer as he watched them rip into their gifts with pure excitement.

Lacey was first, gasping with joy at the beautiful Pandora charmed bracelet. She couldn't believe her bright brown eyes. This was a huge gift and it was definitely winning Peter his brownie points. Next she opened her other gift and her mouth fell open once more as she pulled out the gold pendant that had her name engraved on it. Lacey quickly thanked Peter and gave him a giant hug. Not only had he gone out of the way for her mother, he had done the same for her and she knew at that very moment that Peter would always be more than just her mother's partner.

Megan was next. She was very hesitant and unsure about opening her gift. Her gift was of the new designer medical briefcase that she had eyed online for over two months. Having once told Peter about it; even showing it to him, Megan decided against buying it. She couldn't believe it was in her hands with her initials inscribed along it.

"Thank you so much Peter," Megan said as she tried to hold back her emotions as they threatened to come out.

She stood and embraced him, lingering long enough for them to both feel a spark. She could never repay him for this gift. Thinking about the one she had bought for him, she realized it held no comparison. Releasing him, Megan walked over and grabbed his gift from under the tree as well.

Handing it to him, she smiled. "Lacey and I picked it out together, I hope you like it." Squeezing Lacey lightly, Megan silently hoped he liked his gift.

Peter's expression went from curious to exhilarated. He couldn't believe it. They had bought him an X-Grim watch. No way in the world they had bought this for him.

"Thank you both so very much. This truly means a lot to me," Peter said as he stood to give them both a hug. They had really outdone themselves and he couldn't stop thanking them.

Finally everything was up and they enjoyed watching Christmas movies and drinking eggnog. Splayed across the couch and love chair, they sat watching Christmas on 34th Street. After it went off, Lacey ran off to her room to wish her father a Merry Christmas. Both Peter and Megan said quietly on the couch sharing glances from one another.

Megan sighed as she leaned back and smiled at Peter. He was so cute and adorable in his Christmas outfit and she wanted to kiss him badly. He had made her day even better just by being there.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Peter asked blushing.

Megan giggled as she tried to gain some type of composure, "That outfit is cute. I think you look very handsome."

Peter leaned toward her, whispering, "I wore it just for you. Megan thank you so much. This was amazing."

"Don't mention it. Peter you are welcomed to spend any holiday with us," Megan said taking a sip of her eggnog.

Grabbing her hand, Peter pulled Megan to a sitting position. He wanted to tell her something that had been nagging him sense last night. He had to tell her, he couldn't hold back anymore. Slowly stroking her hand, Peter pulled it towards his lips as he planted a delicate kiss to the back of her hand. He looked into her eyes and saw the innocence and passion that could strike the match in his heart. He had to do it and this was no better time.

"Megan, I am falling in love with you."

Megan gasped. She couldn't have heard him correctly. There was no way this man had just told her he was falling for her. _How could this be_ she thought? Megan smiled as she realized that he had made his move. He had said it and she finally knew that this wasn't some figment of her imagination. Someone besides her daughter loved her. Still in shock, Megan didn't have time to respond as she felt herself being puller closer and closer to her partner. Within an instant, their lips brushed against one another. They deepened the kiss as Peter wrapped his hand around her neck, pulling her closer. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away to catch their breath.

Megan looked into Peter's eyes and smiled. It had been a long time since she felt this overwhelmed and for once it was a good feeling. Stroking his cheek softly, Megan pulled him to her, "Merry Christmas Peter," she told him before kissing him once more.

Peter pulled way and smiled back, "Merry Christmas Megan."

**In the holiday spirit! Leave a review and show your holiday cheer!**


	2. The Christmas Date

**A/N: A Christmas party neither will forget! **

This time of year made Peter wish like hell that he had a significant other. It had been four years since his wife's death and he hadn't been in a relationship. He buried himself in paperwork and threw himself into his job. He never stopped to take a break or make himself available. He did this every year and this year wouldn't be any different. He'd sulk himself into oblivion then drown himself in the brown liquid he preferred to drink. This year wasn't going to get him down. He had been invited to a Christmas party at the Blakewood hotel by one of his former colleagues. He had confirmed his RSVP but He didn't have a date. This made his stomach churn at the thought of being alone with a room full of unwanted people. Fixing himself some coffee, Peter smiled as an evil plan grew into his mind. It was time she started paying up and he was definitely going to start with this party. "She's going to be in for a very special treat."

"What's gotten into you this morning?" Asked Megan coyly.

She had grown overly fond of Peter. She was quite thankful for him and his charm was definitely a plus. She sometimes found herself subconsciously staring at him even at the slightest chance of getting caught. She would never openly tell him, but she was secretly attracted to him. His ways of persuasion and his sagacious mind made her feel at ease both on and off the job.

"Megan? Hello, are you listening?" Peter asked highly annoyed.

"Sorry. What were you saying," Megan politely asked. She noticed that he had begun usurping her territory. Taken back, Megan eyed him as she listened to him rant.

Peter had to ask her today. Even if she turned him down, He was going to use his reverse Psychology on her and guilt her into going. Sighing, He looked into her eyes, "Megan I want you to attend a Christmas party with me."

Megan's head shot up in his direction as she eyed him hesitantly. _What was he up to_ she thought? Slowly putting down the scalpel, she turned her full attention to him so he could continue.

"It's a Christmas party a buddy of mine invited me to and I don't want to go alone. I was just hoping you wouldn't mind joining me..."

"Seriously Peter? I don't think that'll work," Megan told him fiddling with her fingers.

Peter took in a breath and quickly thought of another approach. "Why wouldn't it work?"

"We work together and we don't want people to get the wrong impression."

"What impression would that be?" Peter asked slyly.

Megan pushed him out the way and made a noise as she walked around to the trash been to discard her scrubs. She wasn't going to give up that easily and Peter knew that.

"Oh Peter you know, the one where we go in as a happy couple and leave out even happier," She smirked at her comment.

Rolling his eyes, Peter knew she was trying to play him. This was her M.O. and she was damn good at it. Unfortunately for Megan, Peter was ready with his antics as well.

"We could just cancel and really give them something to talk about."

Megan gasped. She couldn't believe Peter had gone that far. Not only had her body reacted to his statement, so had her mind. She couldn't stop the endless thoughts and dreams she'd had about them actually being together. Dismissing the thoughts, Megan left the lab and headed for her office. Knowing her colleague quite well, she knew he would soon follow to find her and finish their lover's quarrel.

Five minutes later, Megan heard his large foots steps outside her office. She smiled to herself that it had taken him that long to get to her, but nevertheless, he had made it. "Yes, detective?"

"Don't play coy with me Megan, come on. You have to do this...its called payback."

Megan looked up amused. She was enjoying Peter's little outburst. "Payback for what my sweet love?"

Peter chewed on his inner cheek. She had just called him her sweet love. If Peter didn't know any better, he would believe that Megan was openingly flirting with him. If she was going to play dirty, so was he. He slowly, but calmly walked toward her desk and around to where she was sitting. He leaned in slowly as he eyed her seductively. He was enjoying this this more than he had anticipated. His body hovering over hers gave him the upper hand. She would be putty in his hands if he could hold back his awakened emotions.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about sweetheart," Peter smiled alluringly. "That little DNA stunt you pulled, now it's time for you to be my date."

Peter could feel Megan's breath on his face as he moved in closer. He heard her suck in a breath as she tried not to show her emotion. Realizing he had the advantage, Peter pulled her chair closer to him as their faces were centimeters away. He looked her up and down surveying her body before returning his gaze back to her beautiful face.

"I take that as a yes," Peter smiled.

Megan couldn't speak. She was frozen from the close proximity of her body with that of her partners. Her mind flashed back to a dream she had where they were this close and they began ripping each other's clothes off. Closing her eyes to take the image away, Megan responded by an acute nod then pushed her chair back under her desk. This wasn't going to end well for her...or was it?

Christmas came quickly as Megan talked on the phone with Lacey. Being alone on Christmas wasn't fun but she knew the arrangement beforehand. Megan had given Lacey all of her gifts on Christmas Eve before she took her to Todd's house. Hoping her daughter was pleased with her gifts, Megan smiled when Lacey told her that she had done an excellent job on the leather mini skirt, the black Gucci bag, and the black leather boots that she had saw in a magazine. They talked for a few more minutes before Lacey rushed off the phone. Megan now had nothing to do except sit around, drink eggnog, and wish the day away.

Seven o'clock came quite fast. Megan had just finished touching of her makeup when the doorbell rang. Megan paused wondering had Peter arrived already. _He was early_ she thought which meant he was super excited. Walking to down her spiral steps, Megan arrived at her front door and peered out of the peephole. It was him and from the looks of it, he was stunning. She opened the door and smiled as she saw the sweet smile plastered across his handsomely groomed face.

"I know I'm early, but I couldn't stay still while I was at my place," Peter told her fidgeting.

Megan smiled as she welcomed him inside. He was so cute when he was giddy and it made her heart leap with joy. "No need to apologize, I just need spruce my hair and then I'll be ready."

Megan turned and headed back upstairs, and then she stopped. Turning around, Megan hung on her banister watching Peter. He was walking back and forth, blowing in his hands, and looking back and forth.

Megan smiled at the sight before her as she spoke, "Peter there is a bottle of bourbon in the top cabinet, have a drink."

Turning back around, Megan strolled upstairs and put on her finishing touches. She looked herself over in the mirror before she exited her room and headed back down stairs. Hitting the last step, Megan saw Peter had taken her earlier advice and was sitting at her island sipping on his bourbon.

Walking toward him, Megan raised her brow, "You ready?"

Peter looked up and smiled, "Sure am. I won't keep you out too late, I promise."

Megan smirked and began grabbing her coat. She was ready to get this night over with.

* * *

><p>They arrived right on time to the party as the lobby was jam-packed with people. Peter took in the sight before him as he took Megan's arm and looped his into hers. He definitely liked the atmosphere especially with his beautiful partner by his side. They walked around making small talk, smiling, and greeted familiar and unfamiliar faces. Over the crowded party room, Peter heard someone holler 'Dunlap.' Peter turned and came face to face with his old colleague, James Stills. The older fellow had become relaxed and the wrinkles in his face had deepened in the years that had past.<p>

"Peter! How are you son?" asked Stills wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulder.

Peter moved abruptly from Megan's arm and hugged the gentleman. He quickly took in his warm embrace then retracted himself as he moved back to Megan.

"I'm great Stills. You haven't changed a bit."

Stills smiled, "Neither have you my son; and who is this phenomenal woman you have with you?"

Peter smiled as his heart smelted inside. Megan was quite a sight for sore eyes and he knew that as well as others. Not only was she talented, but she was smart and witty. This woman definitely put the standard high for other women seeking him.

Peter turned his attention back to his ex-colleague. Leaning in and placing his hand at that small of her back, Peter answered the older gentleman. "This is Megan Hunt, my partner."

Megan blushed as she heard Peter speak. His voice, smile, tone, eyes; everything turned her on about Peter. Feeling the electrifying vibe radiating from his palm into her back made her shiver.

Stills smirked and raised a brow, "Partner huh? Is that what they are calling them these days?" He couldn't help but brown nose his ex-colleague.

Megan and Peter shared a quick glance before Megan spoke. "Nice to meet you...and that is what they are calling it these days." She smiled to herself knowing Peter was probably looking at her flabbergasted.

They continued talking to Stills until someone announced that dinner was ready to be served. Peter and Megan took their seats next to Stills and some of his other guests. They conversed with others, but mainly talked amongst themselves.

Peter quickly noticing Megan was getting a lot of attention, especially from men, so he decided to turn up the heat. Smiling, he leaned in, smirking in Megan direction and pulled her chair closer to him. He turned his full attention to her as she spoke and occasionally swiped his fingertips across her smooth, tanned skin. Peter felt Goosebumps rising on her arms confirming his thoughts about her feelings for him.

"Umm, could you stop that? We are at dinner," Megan said trying not to let a moan slip.

Chuckling to himself, Peter smiled, "And why would I want to do that?"

Megan threw him a glare before looking away and talked to a woman across the table from her. She needed to keep her mind off Peter and off his stimulating touch. Feeling him graze her arm again, Megan shut her eyes and bit the inside of her bottom lip. She had to stop him or turn the tables.

Finishing her conversation, Megan turned and noticed Peter talking to a gentleman to his left. This was her opportunity. Megan slid her hand down his side and over his thigh. She felt him jump then came face to face with those cerulean eyes.

Megan slowly leaned in and slid her right hand up his neck. "Two can play this game Dunlap."

Smiling slyly, Megan leaned in and whispered into Peter's ear. She continued talking to him as her hand ran back up his inner thigh. Feeling Peter grip her hand sturdily, he quickly pulled back from her and stared into her big brown orbs. It was amazing the chemistry they stared both serious and flirtatious.

Peter scooted his chair back a little as he tried to get away from Megan's wondering hands. She was teasing the hell out of him and if she got any closer towards his inner thigh, he wouldn't be able to control himself. Peter quickly excused himself from the table and headed for the bar. He had to clear his mind and get control over his body. Sitting on his mojito, Peter turned just in time to see Megan approaching him. He went into cop mode and tried not to let her curious hands take over his self-control.

"Sorry Peter, but you started it though," Megan grinned. She had truly enjoyed her evening with Peter and his friends.

Peter took another sip as he looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes, "Yeah right, I'm sure you enjoyed it more than you let on."

Smiling mischievously, Megan took a step closer and slid her left leg in-between his legs. She was definitely going to make this a challenge for Peter. She extended her head upward towards his ear, "Funny thing Peter, you seem to be enjoying it more than you are letting on."

Megan pulled back and looked down at his growing bottom area. She couldn't shield her approval of her nasty little tactics. She was getting to Peter and she loved it.

Peter couldn't help himself. He took Megan by the waist and waved his goodbyes before practically running out of the hotel. Peter stepped outside and out of view of the doorway before Peter pushed Megan up against the wall and pressed his lips against hers. He could feel Megan struggling underneath him, but he didn't care. Revenge was best served cold and Peter was definitely going to play the field. Finally pulling back, Peter took in a huge breath and gazed at his partner.

There was nothing to be said. They had just crossed the line from professional to intimate within a few hours. The line was blurred and neither knew how to handle it.

Peter continued to look at Megan as she continued to look at him. It was something about her that made Peter go wild. She had a spell on him that made him react in ways he could never imagine. He had to say something...but what?

Megan knew this was one awkward moment. She enjoyed taunting Peter, but she didn't see it developing into this. There teasing was one thing, but this kiss held more than just innocuous flirting. It was something real in that kiss that neither knew how to confront.

Peter took the initiative and broke the silence, "Megan, I would apologize but I can't. It's something about that kiss; there was something real in that teasing."

Megan stepped toward him and placed her index finger on his lips. She didn't need to hear what he thought; she knew when they both were unable to elicit a word after the kiss, it spoke volumes to her. Megan grabbed Peter's hand and led him towards their car. Right now wasn't the time to talk and stumble over their feelings and trying to make things right. She just wanted Peter, in her arms, without hypothetical thoughts about her actions.

They arrived at her apartment and Peter hopped out and went to open Megan's door. He extended his hand out and helped Megan out of the car. They walked hand and hand up the steps to Megan's front door. Turning to stand in front of him, Megan felt her heart warm as she stared into her partner's eyes. Megan's lips began to tremble as she tried to keep her emotions at bay.

Peter could since the change in her behavior as he wrapped him arms around her waist. He let her head fall to his shoulder and kissed the top of head. He sighed as he felt his emotions surfacing as well. He had fallen for Megan, but he had remained professional until tonight. This evening had changed everything and both Peter and Megan knew that. He felt Megan pulling away and he loosened his grip around her waist.

Looking down at her, Peter spoke, "Megan, we need to-" but was interrupted by Megan's finger once more.

Megan wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and pulled him down into an earth shattering kiss. As the emotions surfaced, Megan kissed Peter passionately as she pressed her body into his warm embrace. This was what she wanted, this was what she needed and finally it was happening.

Pulling away, Megan grinned and let out a heartfelt chuckle, "I don't want to talk right now. I just want us to see what happens."

Peter wrapped his arms around her waist a little tighter as he smiled back at her, "As long as you are comfortable with this, I'm comfortable with this."

Kissing each other once again, snowflakes began to fall. This was definitely a magical moment for the both of them. Neither knew what the future held, but they knew it would bring them closer together. Megan had found what she was looking for and Peter was satisfied with what he had been given. This was truly a joyous Merry Christmas.

**Hope you guys liked. I love me some Meter!**


	3. The Christmas Guest

Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my story...damn! lol

His sisters were coming to town. He had planned for their stay for two months and he couldn't wait to see them. Their parents had informed them that they would be leaving the country for the holidays and for them to get together. All the sisters had decided to head to Philadelphia and spend their holiday with their brother. They were all going to stay at his place for the holidays up until New Years. Peter had planned everything out to a tee. He had cleared his two guest bedrooms and fixed up his bedroom to accommodate his three sisters. Libby and her husband were coming on the 5th, Nancy and her boyfriend would be arriving on the 12th, and Diane and her hubby were taking the redeye on the 20th. He couldn't wait for them to get here. He hadn't seen his sisters in over ten months and he had finally gotten them to come to Philly to see his new place. Peter was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. He walked toward the door and looked through the peep hole. He couldn't believe it, it was Megan Hunt. She had never been to his place and he wondered what had brought her tonight.

Opening the door slowly, Peter took in the sight of his partner. She looked quite different than when he saw her at work. She had on a T-shirt and some yoga pants along with a Ralph Lauren cap. He took in the sight of her finally resting his eyes on her lips. God those lips drove him crazy, especially when she licked them subconsciously.

"Peter are you busy," asked Megan pulling him back to reality.

Peter stepped aside and let her in. "No, what can I do for you?"

Megan looked around the town house before she turned her attention back to Peter. She was trying to work up the courage of asking him to spend the holidays with her, but she was afraid. Not necessarily scared of asking him, but of the answer she have received.

"Megan...Megan what is it?" Peter asked hesitantly.

Megan gave Peter a fake smiled and turned towards him. "I know this is short notice but um...would you like to spend Christmas with me?"

Peter gave her a sympathetic smile. He knew the holidays were hard on her since she had to share Lacey every other year with Todd. The thought was quite nice on Megan's part, but he had to decline. He had his own plans and he couldn't just cancel them at such short notice.

"I'm sorry Megan, my sister's and their significant others are coming and I planned my holiday with them."

Megan dropped her head defeated_. Great_, she thought, _I'll be alone once again on Christmas. _"Well you guys enjoy yourselves, I'll see you tomorrow." Megan threw him a lopsided grin before she headed for the door.

Peter felt horrible. He couldn't and wouldn't let her spend Christmas alone. No one should have to spend the holidays alone and he wasn't about to let her this year. Grabbing Megan's arm, Peter stopped her and spinning her around to face him. Her big chocolate eyes were staring back into his solid cobalt ones and he could feel the heat radiating off of their bodies.

Smiling down at her, Peter took both of her hands in his, "I have a better idea, how about you spend Christmas with me and my family?"

Megan froze. She hadn't expected him to ask her to join in on his families festivities. She hated incorporating herself into something that she wasn't invited to.

Pursing her lips, "No thank you Peter. You enjoy your time with your family, I'll be quite alright."

"Megan please. It would mean a lot to me if you did plus my sisters have been asking me who my partner is since I go on and on about you on the telephone to them."

"No you don't Peter," Megan playfully hit his chest.

Peter smiled, "Well you'll never find out if you don't come now will you?"

Megan sighed. She really didn't want to. Heading toward the door, Megan opened it half way and smiled. "See you tomorrow." With that, Megan excited Peter's townhouse and into the cold streets of Philly.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks went by expeditiously. From two dead bodies dropping so close to Christmas, the gang was urgent to close both cases. Peter was so immersed within the two cases that he had hardly spent any time with his sisters since they arrived. That night Peter arrived home at ten and found his sisters and their lovers in his kitchen, singing Christmas Carols, and decorating his house. He couldn't do anything but laugh at the sight before him. Jerold, Libby's husband pulled out a rack of Christmas sugar cookies and raked them into a plate. Diane and James were decorating the tree that Peter didn't have time to do, and Nancy and Ray were cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Libby greeted Peter with a cookie and told him to come in and relax. After the day Peter had had, he was definitely ready to get off of his feet.<p>

The men played games while the women took on the cooking duties. Everything just seemed so mellow and surreal. Peter was glad that his family had decided to come and hang out with him, but he was still worried about Megan. He didn't want her alone, not when he had a perfectly good house and houseguests for her to share the holidays with. Letting the good side get the best of him, Peter excused himself and headed upstairs to call Megan.

He pulled out his cell and began spelling out her name when her number popped up. Hesitating, Peter assured himself that he was doing the right thing. He let it ring until he heard her sweet voice come through the speaker.

"Megan, I know it's late but-"

"Is something wrong Peter?" Megan asked frantically.

"No, no, God no. I'm just...Megan I really don't want you being by yourself tomorrow. Please come by and celebrate with us."

Megan chuckled in the phone. "Peter, I'll be fine I promise."

"No, I want you here, with family, with me." Peter said trying not to let his emotions show.

Megan was quiet for a second. She couldn't believe what he had just said. Family. Her heart swelled at the thought of actually being a part of Peter's family. Shaking away her thoughts, Megan thought about his offer.

"Ok I'll come, but I'm not staying long Peter."

"That's fine. Just come and eat with us, my sisters will be thrilled."

"What time should I arrive?"

"We'll be eating by two."

Megan smiled, "Ok. Good night."

Peter felt his heart beating quickly. "Good night." Hitting the end button, Peter fell back on the bed and heaved a relieved sigh. She was coming tomorrow and he couldn't have been happier.

Everyone rose bright and early as the sun shown bright through Peter's windows. Christmas had finally arrived bringing in the birth of baby Jesus. Everyone met downstairs and exchanged gifts. The men began acting like children, throwing paper everywhere and fighting over whose gift was better. The sisters just laughed as they made their way into the kitchen to start breakfast.

The morning went by pretty nicely. The men settled down and went to get dressed as the women set up for the Christmas dinner. Peter was the first one dressed and downstairs. He walked swiftly into the dining room and looked at the place setting. He realized that hadn't told his sisters that Megan was coming and they needed one more place setting.

"Diane, umm I have one more person coming."

Diane looked at her brother bemused before responding, "That's fine...who is it?"

"My partner. Do you mind? I really didn't want her by herself and-"

"Peter you don't have to explain. Trust me, we'll make due."

Peter kissed his sister on the forehead silently thanking her for her perky attitude. He knew they would be asking questions, but he would deal with that later. Right now he just wanted everything to be perfect for Megan.

Two o'clock came as Libby announced that dinner would be served in a few. They had prepared everything last night and now all they had to do was warm it up and serve.

A knock at the door pulled the ladies from their cooking duties as they scurried to the door. They were quite excited about meeting Peter's partner. They had heard so much about her; finally they were actually getting the opportunity to meet her.

Libby was the first at the door. She opened it to find a fiery red head with big cheeks and beautiful brown eyes standing on the other side of the threshold. She was totally different than either sister could've imagined. She was exquisite in every sense of the word.

"Hello, I'm Megan Hunt. You must be Libby, Nancy, and Diane, I've heard so much about you."

The entire clan smiled as they stepped aside to allow Megan in. They couldn't believe that this woman was really their brother's partner.

"Welcome. It's so good to meet you," Nancy greeted as she stuck out her hand.

"Likewise," Megan said curtly.

They ushered her in and introduced her to their significant other's. They continued talking as Nancy looked around wondering where Peter had disappeared to.

"Peter, where are you? Your guest is here," Nancy yelled about.

"I'm tidying up, give me a sec," responded Peter.

Libby laughed, "Get your ass out here Peter; you aren't suppose to primp for a woman."

Peter shook his head. His sisters always said the first thing that came to mind, despite what it may to do others. He could ring their necks sometimes, but it still wouldn't do any good. Fixing his shirt once more, Peter looked in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom. There she was, beautiful and filled with grace. God he couldn't take his eyes off her and to his dismay, his sisters had realized that.

"I'm so glad you decided to come," drawing her into a hug.

Megan chuckled, "I wouldn't break my promise and you know me better than that."

Smirking, he remained quiet. He didn't want to give her away before his sisters got to know her. Everyone headed towards the dining room and took their places at the table leaving Megan and Peter to sit at either ends of the table. They quickly dug in and began feasting on the marvelous meal. Millions of stories were told, mainly about Peter, which had Megan laughing her ass off.

She was definitely enjoying herself. Not only was she learning a lot about Peter, she was also learning a lot about his sisters. They were like night and day. Peter was the total opposite of his sisters.

As the night progressed, they began playing games and drinking gin and eggnog. The first game consisted of the women kicking the men's asses in charades. The second game did nothing to help their slurring words and outrageous laughing in a game of BS. The night was definitely amazing and to Megan's surprise she hadn't left like she had planned. Finally, the clan had settled down and surrounded Peter's big screen in the living room as they watched a Christmas movie.

Peter left the room and ran upstairs. He opened his closet to pull out the gift he had planned on giving Megan once they had gone back to work. He thought she deserved it whether she had gotten him one or not. Slowly closing the closet, Peter crept back downstairs to find Megan gone from the group. He began searching frantically around his house until he heard her talking on the phone.

"Lacey are you having fun?" Megan asked as sadness settled in her voice.

"No actually, I'm umm-I'm at Peter's. His family came down and he invited me over."

"Lacey, stop. He's my partner and we are just enjoying the holidays together."

Megan shook her head, "Lacey don't say that, your father may hear you. No Lacey he hasn't kissed me under the mistletoe...where do you get this stuff?"

"Well as far as I'm concerned he can keep his lips where they belong. Ok love. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, Merry Christmas baby. Bye."

Megan closed her cell and sighed. Shaking away the negative thoughts, Megan turned around jumping at the sight of Peter. _Had he heard my entire conversation_ she thought? Megan smiled at him before she headed in his direction.

Peter smiled back as he realized that she didn't know he was in the room. He was tickled at the conversation Megan had had with her daughter. Not only had he learned of Lacey thinking he was more than her partner, she wanted him to kiss her as well. Watching her walking toward him, he slid to the side and stopped her.

"Umm, I just wanted to get you alone-" but was interrupted when Megan threw her hands in the air.

"Peter I don't know what you heard, but you are not going to get me alone. I'm not that type of woman."

Peter laughed softly as he shook his head, "No. I got you a gift." He looked down at his hands before his eyes met hers, "Here."

Megan blushed as she felt herself become enormously embarrassed at her prior statement. God she could really stick her foot in her mouth sometimes. That was one concept that she hadn't learned to control and at times like this she found it biting her in the ass. Megan felt Peter grab her hand as he placed the velvety, rectangular box into her hands. Megan looked up at Peter before glancing down at the box. What had this man gone and done? She slowly opened the box and her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. Megan pulled out the sterling silver, white metal, with a mixture of the infinity symbol and little tiny squares that contained half a carrot diamonds. Megan gasped as she took in the beautiful jewelry that sat perfectly in the palm of her hand. She couldn't believe he had gone and bought such a gift. She was speechless.

Peter glowed as he took in the astonishment on Megan's now reddened face. She was in shock, something he hardly ever saw and it reassured him. He took the bracelet from her hand and fastened it securely around her left wrist. It matched perfectly with her silver watch.

"I know you think I went over-"

Megan lunged for Peter as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him as tight as she could before she breathed a sigh. Pulling back, Megan tried to plant a kiss on Peter's cheek and missed horribly as their lips collided into one another.

Megan was the first to pull away as her lips began to tingle. There was definitely a spark and at that moment, her body was on fire. She had suppressed her feelings for so long and now they had arisen. Blushing, Megan dropped her gaze to her feet as she whisper, "Thank you."

Peter bit his lip and smirked. He hadn't intended for that to happen, but he wasn't upset that it had. Two exciting things had come out of this Christmas. He was definitely glad that he had invited Megan over.

"You are more than welcome. I'm really glad you like it."

"Peter, it's the best gift I've received so far. You truly outdid yourself."

Peter smiled as their eyes met again, "Thanks for making this one of the best Christmases I've had in a long time."

Megan grinned as she felt their hands intertwine. "That makes two of us."

**Hope the Christmas spirit is still with you! Review and give me honest feedback! **


	4. The Gift of Loving

**A/N: Hi guys! Two new writers to the fandom so make sure you support them and their writings. ElleJMuse and CharlieGrey! **

Once again, Lacey had decided to go and spend Christmas with her father rather than stay with her. Megan had gotten use to Lacey choosing her father over her. Their relationship was slowly starting to form again, but Megan knew she needed time and space. Megan hopped off the elevator, heading for her office for some peace and quiet. Thirty seconds later, Ethan, her curly haired assistant barged into her office demanding she come check on a victim for him. Rising from her comfortable chair, Megan followed Ethan into the exam room to see what all the fuss was about. There she found Kate, Curtis, and Peter all standing around the slab that held the dead Jane Doe.

"When did she arrive?" Megan asked as she began sliding on her scrubs and goggles.

"About six this morning. Temp is sixty, she was in tip top shape, she's married hence the ring finger, bruising to the upper torso and swelling in the abdomen." Kate recalled from their run through this morning.

Megan looked the body over once more before turning the girl to her side. She was in great shape but some of her bones contained fractures. Some were fairly old, but a few were no more than a week or two old. Continuing her examination; Megan rolled up the girl's leg to find slight bruising and discoloration as well.

"What is it Megan," Peter, her partner for three years and current boyfriend asked.

Kate stepped to Megan's side to get a better look at the doctors observations, "Well done Megan, but you won't be handling this case."

Megan turned her mouth slightly ajar. "And why not Kate?"

"Because you and Peter agreed to be Mr. and Mrs. Claus and I can't have you trying to work a case and deal with fifty plus children."

Frowning; Megan decided to be cordial and not handle the case but she wanted answers as soon as any came about. "So who will be working on this case?"

"That would be Curtis and Ethan, along with myself for evaluation. It's about time you two start doing some real work around here and here is your chance," Kate hollered over her shoulder as she left the exam room.

Megan turned to her colleagues glaring at them. She couldn't believe that Ethan and Curtis were going to be preforming her job and she couldn't even supervise. Slowly walking toward them, she narrowed her eyes then looked from one to the other.

"Don't screw this up. If you do...I will see to it that neither of you work in the medical field again."

Peter shook his head. His girlfriend could be over dramatic at times. She had a right to be upset, but threatening them wasn't going to help solve the Jane Doe's murder any faster. Peter grabbed Megan's hand and pulled her out of the exam room down the hall to her office. He tossed her in and closed the door before he addressed her.

"Seriously Megan, you could've been a little bit nicer."

Megan huffed and walked around to sit in her chair. "That's my job Peter, how would you like if I started doing-"

"You already do Megan...nice try though." Peter said taking a seat on the couch.

Megan threw him a smirk and smiled, "You are lucky we're dating or I'd throw you out of here."

Two weeks pasted and Peter and Megan had handed out over 200 gifts to children. They couldn't believe the many needy kids in the world who wanted nothing but to have a gift from Santa. Sadly, the Santa Claus Gift Giving was coming to an end today. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was scrambling to get their last minute gifts for loved ones.

Six thirty came which meant Peter and Megan were finally done. They had really enjoying bring joy to the hearts of those kids during the holidays. Megan had even joked that she had been a good girl and that Santa should bring her something special. They both entered the exam room to find Curtis and Ethan arguing over who should turn in their report to Dr. Murphy.

Megan stepped in, grabbing the vanilla folder from Curtis's hands and began reviewing it. She nodded here and there smirking at the over usage of medical and technical words. She had done that before as well, trying to make herself sound intelligent. She finally detached her eyes from the report and looked up at the young probies. "Great job you two. This is great."

Curtis and Ethan both looked perturbed at the compliment that came from Dr. Hunt. Apprehensible, both Curtis and Ethan gave a quick thank you as they ran out of the room and into Kate's office. They had to tell someone that Megan Elease Hunt had just complimented them on a 'job well done.'

Megan couldn't help but chuckle at her loose-lipped co-workers. They acted as though she didn't have a nice bone in her body. Turning to her man, Megan walked hand in hand with Peter to her office so she could retrieve her things.

"So, what do you want to do tonight Mrs. Claus?"

Megan turned slightly as she purposely pushed out her butt as she bent down to grab her briefcase. "Well Mr. Claus...I actually had some ideas of my own if you don't mind."

Peter smiled. He could only imagine what she had in store for him when they arrived at her apartment. She hadn't stayed there in a few nights so he wondered what could possibly be there for him.

They headed to the parking garage, hopped in Peter's 300 and headed for Megan's place. Thirty minutes later, they pulled up and parked, signaling this was their destination.

Peter got out on his side and ran around to open Megan's door for her. He smiled at her as she smiled back, placing a quick kiss to his moist cheek.

They reached the steps as Megan began rummaging through her purse for her keys. She placed the key in the lock, opened the door, and flipped on the lights. There sat a bowl of chocolate drizzled strawberries and two cups of eggnog that awaited them on the counter.

Peter gasped as he made his way over to them. "Did you do this? But when-how?"

"I had Kate bring this stuff over and set everything up before we got home so it would be fresh. Do you like?"

"Yeah babe, that was sweet," Peter said kissing Megan gently.

Megan smirked. "Good, because Santa...I've been a naughty girl and I think I need to be punished."

Peter couldn't help but laugh as he watched his lover pull off her Mrs. Claus outfit to reveal a red bra with green trimming as well as the red laced see-through panties to match. He was in awe of her. She was gorgeous and sexy. Peter contemplated on devouring his strawberries or the bad Mrs. Claus and all notion went out the window.

Megan shrieked as she watched Peter running toward her. Her attire was perfect and the look on Peter's face was priceless. She couldn't wait to have this man in her bed, in her arms, inside her period. Running from him, she watched as he began dropping clothes left and right. She made it to her bedroom right before he tackled her.

Flipping her over on her back, Peter was mesmerized by the goddess that lay beneath him. The way her eyes sparkled with lust only made his growing erection harder. He slowly began to kiss her as his hands explored her body freely. He slowly moved his way down her body leaving trails of kisses until he reached her see-through panties. He looked back up at her seductively before removing them with his pearly whites.

Megan couldn't help but shiver under his ministrations. He was definitely turning her on and the lust radiating from her hot core was definitely a sign of how wet she was. She began moaning as he licked up and down her inner thighs, teasing and taunting her to no end. Then his warm breath hit the center of her core making her jerk involuntarily.

"Dammit," Megan moaned as she felt Peter parting her lips with his fingers.

Swiftly, Peter pushed his tongue deep inside her. He loved that he could make her jump and shake while he pleased her. Knowing his girlfriend, Peter wrapped his arms around her thighs holding her in place as he continued to please and tease her wet slick clit. He could feel her grabbing the sheets and moaning his name as he dug deeper and deeper, hitting her G-spot with flawless effort.

Megan couldn't take it anymore. This man was making her stomach tighten and her core steaming hot. Her body was losing control fast as Peter continued to nibble and suck on her beautiful mound. Quickly, she grabbed the back of his head as she pushed him deeper between her legs. Feeling herself beginning to tip over the edge, Megan grabbed at Peter's ears as she shook and jerked uncontrollably. Her screams became louder and louder with every crashing wave of orgasm that hit her body.

Peter took no time entering her. He thrust and bit down on her shoulder as he began rocking his hips back and forth. His hands crept into her bright auburn hair tugging a little as he felt her rake her nails over his back. Gradually, Peter picked up speed as he grabbed Megan's legs and lifted them to an angle so he reached her G-Spot at a greater depth. Lowering his body, Peter bit down lightly over Megan's beaded breast receiving a gasp from him lover.

"Megan you feel amazing," Peter whispered sweetly into her ear.

His hands slid to her hips as he placed one of her legs over his shoulder and captured her puffy lips in a passionate kiss. He began thrusting deeper, harder as he began to push her over the edge once more. Lifting her body off the bed, Peter elevated Megan more making her feel every push that hit her gut.

That was all it took as they both began shaking and convulsing at the same time. Peter bit at Megan's lips as she drew blood from his lower back, marking him. As their orgasm subsided, Peter fell to the side of Megan and pulled her into his body.

She leaned over and kissed him. "I think Mrs. Claus should be bad more often."

Peter chuckled as he pulled her on top of him before kissing her again, "Well the night is still young Mrs. Claus. I'm pretty sure you still have a few naughty tricks up your sleeve."

Megan positioned herself over Peter's manhood before raking her nails over his chiseled chest and smiling mischievously, "You have no idea."

**And that was the naughty side! Hope you liked. Review and let me know!**


	5. The Weekend Gift

**Disclaimer: Don't own them or Dani wouldn't be alive right now.**

"Are you packed yet?" Peter asked from the bottom of the three bedroom brownstone steps.

Peter had grown to love his wife, but she was slow especially when it came to packing. If she couldn't have two suitcases, she couldn't live.

"Megan seriously...it's just for the weekend, get a move on it," Peter hollered up the steps once more.

Megan Dunlap was upstairs stuffing the last suitcase that lay on her queen size bed. She needed to make sure she had at least three outfits a day in case of any drastic changes. She sat on the last suitcase for the fourth time in the past two hours as she zipped it up. Finally she was done. Grabbing her purse, Megan began dragging out the suitcases, tossing them down the steps to her husband.

"Megan...sometimes I wonder about you," Peter said as he picked up the suitcases and took them to the door.

Megan smirked as she strutted down the stairs. She loved to rouse her husband up at times...kept the marriage alive. Slowly walking towards him, she swayed a little too hard as she gave him a seductive glance.

Peter watched as she headed his way. He couldn't, they couldn't, not right now anyway. They had to get on the road or they would run into bad weather.

"No Megan, we have to go," Peter told her as he began backing away.

"Don't be like that. Let's have some fun before we leave," Megan said as she began rubbing on his chiseled chest.

Peter shook his head as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. _Damn she tasted scrumptious_ Peter thought to himself. He pulled away and stared at her, "Let's go. We'll continue this once we arrive."

Smirking, her first thought was to start stripping, but she could wait, the question was could her husband?

They arrived at their cabin three hours later. Finding the cabin off a few feet from three others, they were glad they weren't the only ones but still had enough space for privacy. They began unloading the trunk as they carried their suitcases and bags into their newly bought cabin.

"It's beautiful," Megan exclaimed taking in the polished wood and the bearskin rug that lay in the center of the floor. She continued exploring, while Peter rechecked the vehicle to make sure they hadn't left anything.

Peter locked the door behind him then grabbed their stuff and headed for the bedroom. He walked up the wooden steps making it creek along the way. Finally reaching the master bedroom, Peter dropped the bags as his eyes began to give way to the room. His main focus was his wife, lying on the oak wood bed with absolutely nothing on. He was glad that she decided to leave nothing to the imagination.

"Megan, we just got here. You are seriously trying to give me a heart attack," Peter told her as he progressed towards the bed.

Megan smiled wickedly as she placed her hands on her husband's shoulders. "We have all weekend to explore, right now, I want to explore you."

Peter's eyes closed as his breath quickened. He pulled his wife into his body firmly before laying her down. He quickly got undressed and crawled on top of her as he began kissing her.

Megan moaned into his mouth as she felt the friction arising from the two of them rubbing their bodies against one another. She could feel her husband's girth as it slid stiffly against her mound. Slowly, her body began to shake as Peter began kissing and sucking right at her jawline. Moaning his name into the air, Megan flipped them over and smiled as she pulled out of his embrace. Slowly but steadily, Megan moved her lips gingerly over Peter's toned body thanks to her kicking his ass in gear in the gym. Her nails raked over his sweaty flesh as her mouth continued south of the boarder. Sliding her manicured nails down his thighs, Peter jerked involuntarily at the shiver created by his naughty wife. Her gaze met his as he watched her intensely. Megan began massaging his sack, letting him sweat a bit before giving him his final treat.

Moaning became consistent as his beautiful wife continued to stroke his sack and slide her mouth up and down his long, thick shaft. He could feel her relax her throat every so often, taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth. He began losing regulation of his breathing as she sucked the tip of his penis. He couldn't believe that his wife was such a pro at this. He made a mental note that somewhere somehow; she had gotten lessons from someone and was going to ask her about it later.

Peter felt himself riffling beneath her ministrations as his hands flew to her auburn colored locks. He tugged a little trying his best not to jerk into her mouth.

"Fuck yes Megan," Peter grunted as his legs began to shake.

He was ready to tip and she was ready to swallow. One last relaxation of the throat and Peter shook tremendously as his orgasm overtook his body. He gripped her hair as another orgasm hit him when she relaxed her throat again, taking him all the way in.

"Oh shit! Fuck yes," He growled as he slowly came down from his high.

Smiling, Megan slowly crawled on top of him as she placed delicate kisses along his chest. "You still want to wait until later?"

Peter raised a brow and smirked at his wife. "No turning back now," he said as he flipped her over and attacked her breasts.

He could feel her body responding to his touch. He moved his hand down the center of her body as he fingers traced lightly over her skin. He heard her moan his name as he prodded his index finger into her loving folds. In and out his finger went, picking up speed. He watched as her body arched into his hand as he filled her with two fingers. Finally Peter crawled on top of Megan continuing to lick and nibble on her breast as he removed his fingers and nudged his girth at her entrance. He kissed her lovely as he slowly pushed his way in between her legs filling her simultaneously.

Megan bit down on his shoulder has he began rocking back and forth. She could feel his huge, toned muscles contracting with every thrust he made. She could feel her nipples becoming hard again as he bit and sucked on each of them. She sighed as Peter began to fill her even more. Her legs wrapped around him and she could feel his hands under her butt as he elevated her for deeper thrusts.

That's was all it took for Megan to start convulsing. Her body flew in an arch as she screamed his name at the top of her lungs. "Oh Peter! Oh yes," She yelled again. Her fingers dug into his back and her legs squeezed around his hips as the waves continued to overtake her body with every pound Peter made.

Peter couldn't hold any longer as he grabbed for one of Megan's legs and steadied himself. Deeper and deeper he thrusts until she was screaming his name once more and this time he joined in the screams as he fell onto Megan heaving. He loved making love to his wife like wild animals. Peeling himself from her body, he rolled over and pulled her with him as he kissed her.

"That was amazing," Peter told her as he nestled his face into her hair.

Megan kissed his chest lightly, "Yes it was. Think it can be that amazing all weekend?"

Peter pulled her on top of him and kissed her again, "It can be even better."

**I love holiday smut! Makes you appreciate your significant other! **


	6. A Christmas Suprise

**A/N: Having to go get family from the airport so this is where this story stemmed from! Enjoy! **

Lacey had made it home for the holidays. She was so happy to be back in Philadelphia to see her family and friends. DC was beautiful but it was nothing like the Philly air and the feeling of home. She had missed being here, but school came first and that's where she wanted to be. Flying in at such short notice, Lacey hadn't informed her mother that she would be home for the holidays. She wanted it to be a big surprise. She had made all arrangements to stay with her mother's boss, Kate, because if she stayed with Peter, she feared her mother would come over unannounced and spoil the big surprise. She was grateful to the both of them for getting her flown in, on a private plane, at such short notice. Slowly she made her way up the driveway to Kate's house. It was mint green on the outside with a bay window to the left of it. It was beautiful, yet old fashioned in a sense. Ringing the doorbell, Lacey waited about five minutes before she heard the padding of footsteps on the wooden floor.

"Welcome home Lacey," Kate said as she drew the young woman into a hug.

"Thanks Kate. How are you?"

Kate pulled away and looked at her, "I'm just fine. I'm on Skype with your father right now if you want to come and say hello."

"That would be great," Lacey said as she gave Kate her bags and ran into the living room to speak with her father.

* * *

><p>The morgue had been slow for once. No bodies had dropped which meant that Megan had absolutely nothing to do. She sat in her office going over precious files that she needed to finish. Her desk was a mess and files were scattered everywhere. Although no body had dropped, she had plenty that she already investigated that needed to be submitted to her boss. Leaning back in her chair, Megan wondered why Lacey was doing up in DC. She had been informed that Lacey wouldn't be able to make it home because the snow and cancelled all possible flights. Megan hated that her baby girl would be spending Christmas alone in DC, but she was practically grown now. Twenty two and Megan couldn't get over the fact that her baby had grown up.<p>

"Sorry to bother you, but don't you think it's time we get a move on. We still have to go get the rest of the stuff for our Christmas dinner," said he mother who had interrupted her thoughts.

"Mom, I have work to do, why don't you go by yourself?"

"Because I want you to go with me. Do I need to go grab Peter?" Her mother threatened.

Megan loved how after once three months of her and Peter dating, her mother had used it as an advantage to get Megan out of her office more. Peter could whisk her away in seconds from her office without even pulling a muscle.

"Mother don't try that on me. He is working as well so I'm sure he'll be reluctant to try and stop me."

Joan, Megan's mother, huffed as she realized she would be going by herself to the store. She hated doing this, being alone. It reminded her of the loss of her husband.

Megan realized her mother's dreary face and caved. The look on her mother's face melted her heart in seconds. It amazed her how just that one look always got her to do whatever her mother asked her too.

"Ok mom, but two hours tops. I have to finish at least half of those reports before Kate kills me." Megan gesturing as she began buttoning up her coat.

They went through two hours with a breeze. They shopped and shopped before Megan told her mother that she had no more room in her car. They finally retired at Megan's residence. They began unloading the car and taking all of the fixings and the tree trimming into her quaint apartment. Megan was somewhat enjoying her mother's company. It had been a while since they spent this amount of time together without an argument arising.

Joan came walked in with the last of the bags as she flung them on Megan's marble countertop. "Sweetie have you heard from Lacey?"

Megan turned to her mother and shook her head. She hated she wouldn't have her daughter with her this Christmas. Megan put the food away before fixing herself a stiff drink. This didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"Did I strike a nerve dear?"

"No mother, just missing Lacey is all. I really wish she could be here, I don't want her up there all by herself."

Joan laughed, remembering that same feeling when Megan was in California studying Physiology. "Great minds thought alike," Joan quirked. Taking the holly and bells over to the tree, she thought about her granddaughter as well being all alone in such a big city.

* * *

><p>Kate and Lacey were having the greatest time. They had gone and bought hot chocolate and marshmallows along with a few red box hits. They had planned to have a girl's night in and laugh until their tummies hurt. Lacey was quite grateful for Kate to take off of work for a few days to keep her company. The first movie they watched was <em>The Notebook<em>, then on to _The Hangover_, then finally ending with _The Proposal_.

Lacey had fallen asleep half way through the last movie. She was enjoying herself immensely, but her little beady eyes couldn't stay open any longer. Her slumping figure was out like a light.

Kate grinned at the sight of her sleeping guest. She wished in times like these that she had put her career on hold and had children. It wasn't like she didn't like them, it was quite the contrary. Kate loved kids and would do anything for them, but her pride and eagerness for a top position clouded her judgment of every having them. Turning off the movie, Kate grabbed a blanket from her downstairs closet and placed it over Lacey then straightened her legs out so she was lying across the couch. Smiling, her heart warmed at the sight. Slowly she walked towards the stair case and whispered goodnight before retreading up her steps.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve had finally arrived and Peter was in a cheery mood. He had left work early, ushering Megan out as fast as he could so they could enjoy this day together. He had come to love and cherish Megan over the three years they had worked together. He learned a lot about her and continued to stick by her whenever she needed him. He came to when the elevator dinged and they headed for their cars. Peter trailed doggedly behind Megan to her apartment for a little alone time. They entered the apartment and Megan cut on the lights to give way to the living room.<p>

"I'll be right back," She muttered as she made her way into her bedroom.

Kicking off her heels, Megan stood in her vanity mirror and examined herself. She looked good for her forty six year old body, and she concurred that she was quite shapely. Pulling the clamp out of her long auburn locks, Megan replied her lipstick and headed back for the living room.

"Peter, what are you looking for?" asked Megan when she found him in her refrigerator.

"Just fixing me a glass of water, would you like anything?"

Megan didn't answer, just headed for the living room where Peter had started a fire. She took a seat on her plush beige carpet, sitting with her legs firmly together as she watched the fire roar in excitement.

Peter could tell something was off. He knew Megan and when things weren't going her way, she gave the silent treatment to shower her disapproval. He gulped his glass of water down and sat the container in the sink. He made his way over to the living room examining her from behind. God this woman was gorgeous, but she could be downright nasty angered her. Slowly Peter kicked off his shoes and slid behind her with his body angling in the opposite direction of hers. He heard her sigh as his hand landed on her legs.

"Talk to me Megan, what's wrong?"

Megan bit at her bottom lips and sighed once more. "I miss my baby girl. Peter she is by herself for the first time and it's on a holiday."

Peter's face showed concern but inside he was bursting with joy. If only his girlfriend knew the treat that he and Kate had for her tomorrow. He leaned her against his broad chest as he kissed her cheek lightly. He hated he was putting her through this, but in the end she would gladly reap the reward.

"Megan I'm sure she's fine. Have you called her?"

"No, should I? I don't want to seem like a worry wart but I'm so worried about her."

Peter turned and reached for her purse, yanking it from the couch, and setting it in the front of her. "Call her, what harm would it do?"

Megan rummaged through her purse and pulled out her IPhone. She hit two as Lacey's face popped up and the phone began to ring. Sadly, it went to voicemail after five rings. Megan shook her head as a single tear began to fall. She hated this; she wanted to be with her child.

Christmas day had finally arrived as Megan and Peter descended from her room fully dressed. The knock on the door stopped them both in their tracks. It was only ten a.m. and Kate and Peter had discussed bring Lacey around two.

Megan looked at Peter then at the door. It could only be one person, her mother. As she opened the door, she got quite a surprise, it was Ethan and Curtis. Megan couldn't understand why they had arrived so early.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Megan asked as she let them in.

Curtis spoke first, "Dufus here said it would be ok to come this early because we had to open presents."

Ethan glared at him and Curtis narrowed his eyes. They never saw eye to eye which didn't make since as to why they were partners.

Megan walked past them into the kitchen, "Well make yourselves comfortable. We still have to wait on my mother so that may be a while."

Peter said hi to the guys as he entered the kitchen. He helped Mega step up and began heating up the food for lunch. They moved about throughout the kitchen cooking the sides and setting the table. Every chance they got, they would kiss under the mistletoe that led to the dining room.

Another knock came and it was Megan's mother. She let herself in waving to Ethan and Curtis. She was dressed in a green and black dress with black pumps to match. Megan and her mother greeted each other as they cheek kiss twice. Then on she went to Peter to greet him as well.

Once everything had been set up, everyone gathered around her beautifully decorated tree, thanks to her mother and began swapping presents. Ethan and Curtis were the first two with their gifts as they began ripping them apart. Slowly they moved on to Joan, then Peter, and finally ended with Megan. They thanked each other for their gifts and headed for the dining room to partake in the gorgeous meal that had been prepared.

Another knock came around one forty. Megan definitely wasn't expecting anymore guest so she turned to Peter for an explanation. They both exchanged looks before he decided he would get the door this time.

"Peter I can get it," Megan argued.

"No, I got it Megan, you eat." He told her as he hurried off to the door. His smile grew when the two ladies greeted him with loving hugs. He ushered them in quickly, know Megan wouldn't stay put for long.

Peter stopped Lacey from coming any farther than the hallway. He told her to wait until everyone greeted Kate before she made her grand entrance. Peter pushed Kate toward the dining room as everyone greeted her cheerfully. Peter gave her his seat while he headed back into the living room. Finally he motioned for Lacey to follow him, but to stay behind him closely.

Peter was about half way into the kitchen when he said, "Merry Christmas Megan," sliding to the side to reveal her beautiful daughter.

Megan turned and gasped. She couldn't believe it. She was here. Her baby girl was here in the flesh. Megan covered her mouth with her hands as her heart raced. She slowly stood and took in the sight of her child before running to engulf her in a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought there were no flights coming out of DC," Megan questioned as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Lacey smiled and hugged her mother as she moved over her shoulder to her grandmother and Ethan and Curtis. "Mom…have I ever told you you work with some amazing people?"

Megan shook her head as she squeezed he daughter again in a giant hug. She had gotten here, but how? Megan pulled back and looked Lacey over.

"How did you get here on such short notice?"

Finally wiping the tears from her eyes, Lacey smiled and pointed to Kate and Peter. "Them mom. It was all their doing."

Megan turned and smiled at Kate and Peter. "But how? When?"

Kate spoke, "Well Lacey told me of her idea and I couldn't disappoint."

"Then Kate told me and I called in a favor from a friend," Peter continued.

"And somehow, we got her here in two days where she spent with me at my house." Kate concluded.

Megan's mouth fell agape, "Is that why you took those days off, to be with Lacey?"

Kate nodded and grinned. "We did all of this for you Megan, Merry Merry Christmas."

She couldn't help herself. This was the best Christmas gift she could've ever received and thanks to her boss and her man, she had gotten it. Hugging her daughter once more, Megan pulled Kate into a hug then Peter. She quickly shared a brief kiss with him as she mouthed 'thank you' two the both of them. Her day was complete. She had her daughter, her mother, and her extended family and that was all the Christmas she needed.

**Thought this would be cute to include everyone! Up next, party time! **


	7. The Christmas Party

**A/N: I love putting Megan and Peter together, but this time she gets advice from her boss! Sorry for any misspelled words, I was in a hurry! lol **

Kate found it quite odd that Megan Hunt would be coming to her for advice. She and Megan never saw eye to eye so what could she possibly tell her that Megan would agree with her on? Nevertheless, Megan had come to her for her opinion so who was she not to give it to her.

Kate crossed her hands as she placed them on her desk, "I think an adult Christmas party would be great. You mingle, flirt, and have a good time."

Megan smiled. She couldn't believe that Kate was into the whole party scene. Finally, she was starting to like her boss...for once. The real reason she was throwing it was so she could fill out the man she so desired. The only problem was, she liked two guys and she wasn't absolutely sure if they shared her same feelings.

"Megan, you are a grown woman. You do what you want with who you want," Kate told her as she leaned back in her brown leather chair.

Megan looked up and smirked. She couldn't believe she had come to her boss for man advice. She was a forty eight year old woman, she could figure out how to snag a man...couldn't she?

"Kate it's not like I'm in my twenties, I can't just grab his attention like that. Plus I'm not even sure if he's into me like that."

Kate stood and walked around to the other side of her desk. She took the seat next to Megan and grabbed her hand. "Megan, if it's that big of a deal, just be honest with him. If all you want is sex, let him know that. Women have needs just like men."

Megan shook her head. Although she wasn't a fan of Kate, everything she was saying was absolutely correct. She had some idea that the gentleman liked her or he wouldn't keep contacting her. The ultimate question though, was he into her on a sexual level? Megan decided that this Christmas Eve party would prove if he was shared the same liking she did. Then there was the other guy, who made her heart stop when he walked in the room, which she was comfortable around, who made her feel like she was on cloud nine. He on the other hand seemed to have taken his likings somewhere else, or so Megan thought.

"Thank Kate, the invitations are going out as we speak so, we'll see what happens."

Kate patted her hand and smiled. They were actually having a decent conversation for once. No little digs at one another, no attitudes, just pure girl talk. That moment was broken when a knock on Kate's door interrupted them.

"Hey Megan, I just got your invitation; can I see you for a second?" Peter Dunlap asked from the doorway.

Megan excused herself and followed Peter back to his office. Her partner seemed a little on edge and she hoped it wasn't because of her invite.

"What can I do you for Peter?"

"This party...who all have you invited?"

Megan pushed her tongue into the inside of her jaw as she took a seat in front of his desk. "I invited people I know and work with...why?"

"Just wondering," Peter said as he leaned forward in his chair. "Do you have an age limit?"

Licking the outside of her lips, she was curious as to where Peter was going with his line of questioning. "Is there something you want to ask me Peter?"

Peter sighed, "Dani told me you didn't invite her. I told her I would speak to you about it, but I couldn't make any promises."

"Oh so that's what this is about...she can come, just tell her we are adults and that's the way I expect for her to act," and with that Megan rose and headed back to her office. She didn't have time for this. A body was on a slab in the lab and Megan had a job to do.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, the day before the party and Megan was finishing up the paper work on her dead victim. She heard someone clear their throat as she looked up. It was him again and she couldn't help but smile.<p>

"What can I do for you Agent Ames?" Megan smirked as she addressed him by his former name.

He smiled as well as he strolled over to her desk. He bent down, his eyes filled with lust, as he took in her scent. "Was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight?"

Megan plopped her pen between her teeth and pondered his request. He was so sweet and she really liked him, but she had to prepare for this party. "How about we order take out and go back to my place to finish decorating?"

Arriving at her apartment thirty minutes later, he saw that she had the light on. He was glad to have such an attractive and confident woman like Megan. In his line of work, he didn't really get to deal with women with that type of personality, so it was comforting to him. Finally reaching her door, he knocked three times before he heard her sweet voice.

"Come on in," She hollered from the kitchen.

Ames did as he was told rounding the corner to her kitchen. To his surprise, she had completely changed her and hair was now up in a ponytail. She looked completely different than he was used to seeing her. She had dropped the outer confidence and was now comfortable in her own skin. He sat the food down on the island and took a seat as well as he watched her move about.

"Can I help do anything," Derek asked in his low, Italian voice.

Megan smiled, "Do you mind distributing our food while I finish this last tray of stuffed shells?"

Hopping off the stool, Derek grabbed the plates that she had set out for them and removed the silverware as he began distributing their food. He put the rest of the food in the fridge and set the plates along the island. He turned and found Megan stuffing a few more shells. Slowly approaching, he watched over her shoulder as she rolled the last three shells. Taking advantage of the situation, Derek wrapped his strong arms around her waist as he kissed her neck sweetly.

Megan almost jumped out of her skin. She couldn't believe what Derek was doing. His arms were warm, his breath was minty but at the moment she wasn't in the mood. She wanted to enjoy his company first and enjoy the sex later. Slowly she took a breath as she tried to calm her body down. His touch was tingling and kisses were overwhelming, but she had to stop him before it went too far too fast.

"Derek, let's slow down," Megan said as she leaned forward out of his reach.

"What's wrong Megan? Are you ok?" Derek asked.

Megan turned around and dropped her head to his shoulder. "Derek, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I thought I wanted this but-"

"Megan calm down. It's fine. We won't do anything unless you say so." Derek took her by the arm as they sat to eat.

The night progressed and the more Megan tried, the more her mind told her no. She couldn't wrap her mind around just screwing Derek's lights out without trying to have a real relationship. She knew that and she needed him to know that. Later that night, she had kissed him goodnight and watched him leave her apartment. Closing the door, she slid down and began to cry. He wasn't what she wanted, he wasn't him.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing. Megan had scheduled it to be at seven and several people had arrived at seven on the dot. Megan began mixing drinks and passing around wine glasses. She was making her way around the room, waving to her friends, and handing out dishes full of gloat worthy food. Megan continued through the room and ran smack into Peter.<p>

"Oh Peter, I'm sorry," Megan slurred a little, handing the tray off to her mother.

"No problem." Peter said chugging is beer. "You have quite a crowd," Peter leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I'm glad I came."

Megan smiled but it quickly faded when she saw Dani approaching. She couldn't get a break if she tried. Megan took a sip of her wine as she prepared herself for her. She watched as Dani wrapped her arm around Peter's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Great party Megan," Dani commented, slightly tipsy. "Too bad you don't have better music."

Megan tilted her head, sipping her wine as she stared at Dani through the glass. "I think it's great, but then again...I'm not a twenty four year old who's absorbed in herself." With that Megan flipped her hair and headed towards her lucky guest, Derek Ames.

The party was starting to wind down and there were only a few lingering bodies. Megan was picking up glasses and napkins while Peter grabbed trays and began washing them. Joan was vacuuming the floor and Ames was standing in a corner watching Megan. Dani was standing on the other side of the room watching Peter seductively.

Megan walked past Peter and brushed his arm, blocking Dani's sight. She chuckled to herself realizing that the two glasses of wine and two daiquiris were starting to get to her.

Peter looked up, narrowing his eyes, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, I think she's ready to go," Megan said over her shoulder. "She doesn't like that we are so close."

Peter turned and waved at Dani, "Sure Megan, she seems fine to me."

Megan shook her head, "watch and learn." Washing her hands in the sink with Peter, she intertwined her hands with his as they continued to let the water cascade over their hands. Megan began leaning into Peter's side. She leaned a little too hard and stumbled. Peter reached for her with one arm and caught her as he pulled her into his body, their chests hitting against each other. Megan couldn't stop chuckling and Peter couldn't help but smirk as well.

Joan stepped in and cleared the air. She told Dani it was time for her to go and told Ames that Megan would call him once they finished up here. Both Dani and Ames were about to protest, but Joan threw up her hand and ushered them to the door. Closing the door, she walked back into the kitchen and told Peter and Megan to break it up and finish cleaning.

After Joan put away the vacuum, she kissed Megan and Peter goodnight before heading out. She had enjoyed the time with her daughter and her friends but she had to be up in the morning.

Megan and Peter planted themselves on the couch with the other bottle of Merlot she had purchased. They talked for a while and laughed as they reminisced about the night, but all fun was lost when both their phones begin buzzing. Megan was about to respond to hers when Peter grabbed her hands.

"Peter what are you doing?" Megan asked trying to grab her phone again.

Peter pulled her into him, "Don't answer it. You know it's him. Let's just enjoy our time together."

Megan pulled away and looked him in the eyes. She could tell he was serious as the lust dripped from his eyes. Instantly she felt a spark ignite between them and Megan couldn't ignore the signs. It may have been hard with Ames, but it felt right with Peter. Megan found herself leaning into Peter as their lips messed together.

Pulling her forward, Peter wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her on top of his body. They kiss became aggressive, as they fought for dominance. Peter scooped up Megan and headed for her bedroom. That kiss was all he needed to make his move. He laid her down and began ripping off her dress and her silk red thong. He then crawled back up her body as he began attacking her neck with his juicy lips.

Megan's hands moved between their bodies as she began unbuckling Peter Khakis. Her hands moved swiftly under his shirt before pulling it over his head and yanking it off. Rolling him over, Megan pulled off his slacks and threw them to the floor. She crawled seductively back up the bed as she placed small kisses along the way.

Peter couldn't stop the shiver than ran down his spine as he felt Megan's lips on him. Hating the waited anticipation, Peter pulled Megan up his body and kissed her hard. Flipping her over, sucked on her erect breasts as he felt her wrap her long, lean legs around his body. Gradually, Peter moved down her body as he thrust into her.

"Ah," Megan groaned as she felt Peter's thickness.

He was amazing. She hadn't realized how long it had been since she had gotten laid, but she was definitely going to take advantage of the situation. She felt her body beginning to adjust to him as she licked her lips lustfully. She felt Peter began moving and it took all her strength not to scream and wake up the neighbors. It had been awhile Megan knew that, but she couldn't believe how big her partner was. He began slamming into her, as he muffled her screams with kisses. Pulling away from his lips, Megan clawed at his back as her body arched into him.

"God Megan you feel amazing," Peter growled in Megan's ear.

Wrapping his arm around her body, he could feel that she was trying her best to adjust to his size. He moved slowly as he continued to thrust and nibble on her lips as he kept her moans to a minimum. Moving swiftly, he felt her began to shake and convulse beneath him. She was losing all control and her screams cascaded throughout the room. Peter couldn't help himself as her screams drove him overboard spilling his seed inside Megan.

As their breathing became steady, Megan kissed Peter once more letting her arms wrap around his shoulders. She had finally done it, she had let her hair down and given in to her urges. Damn Kate was right, she was a grown woman and she had fulfilled her needs. Feeling his lips pressed to hers, she felt him mumble something against her lips.

"What did you just say?" Megan asked looking him in the eyes.

"I said Merry Christmas and I love you." Peter smiled as he took in the look on Megan's face.

They had truly had a Merry Christmas. From first working with each other until now, they both knew that their hearts had always been in the right place for one another.

**Naughty, Naughty, I'm a Christmas Hottie! Review or die! Lmao **


	8. Secret Santa

**A/N: Thanks to all who review! You guys are so sweet! Secret Santa here we come! **

Christmas was hastily approaching and Megan wanted to do something big for the gang at the morgue. She had thought about throwing a dinner at her house, but she didn't have the time to decorate, cook, and send out invites. Rushing into her boss's office, Megan closed her door and awaited her presence.

"What can I do for you Megan?" asked Kate as she hung up her phone.

"I was wondering could we do the Secret Santa game with our crew for the holidays" Megan asked as she put on a childlike face.

Kate was glad that Megan had brought of the thought. She herself had been pondering whether or not to have a gathering for her co-workers or just let them off early for the holidays.

Nodding in agreement, Kate responded, "I don't see why not. Let's call a quick meeting and see if everyone is up for it?"

Both ladies walked out of the office and down the hall to the lab as they begin texting everyone. Once they were all huddled in lab 6, Kate decided she take reigns. "We asked you all here because Megan thought that we should all participate in a Secret Santa game." Kate surveyed everyone as she continued, "So we were wondering did you guys want to participate or not?"

Curtis piped up quickly, "It's only five of us...we need one more person to make it even."

As if on cue, Dani walked in with a dead body. She stopped abruptly realizing she had walked in on a private meeting. Apologizing quickly, Dani was about to high tell it out of there when she heard Ethan's voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to barge in. Please-"

"No, you are right on time," she heard her boss tell her.

Dani looked at them confusingly and wondered what was going on. Slowly approaching the group, she looked at Ethan for an answer. "What's going on? Am I getting fired?"

Kate chuckled, "No Dani. We are doing Secret Santa and we need you to be a part of the group to make the exchange even."

Smiling, Dani nodded. "I'm in. When do we draw names?"

Now it was Megan's turn to speak, "We will draw them at the end of the day. We'll meet here and do it, then off we go."

Nodding in unison, everyone scattered to their rightful places. They day passed well as they had a dead body to attend to. This task kept their minds at bay about the Secret Santa drawing that evening. As the night drew near, everyone seemed quite giddy on having a Secret Santa. Finally they arrived in the lab as Megan passed around the Santa she found in her trunk. Everyone began pulling which left her with the last name. Dani started. Dani- Curtis, Kate- Megan, Ethan-Dani, Curtis-Kate, Megan-Peter, Peter-Ethan. After drawing names, everyone scurried home as they planned out what they were going to get each other.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning and everyone decided they would meet at the morgue to exchange their gifts. Nobody wanted to meet at each other's houses because everyone lived out of the way from one another. Peter and Megan decided to get their early to set everything up before the rest of the gang got there. Meeting in the lab at ten, every person was dressed in a certain shade of red as they tried to be festive for the holiday. Everyone took a seat and waited for instructions from their boss.<p>

"Good morning everyone and Merry Christmas," Kate announced as she closed the lab door. "I'm so glad to have you guys here with me. Alright, let's go clockwise and get the gifts exchanging!"

Dani was first as she stood and passed her gift Curtis, and then Kate passed hers to Megan, Ethan to Dani, so on and so forth until everyone was holding their gifts. They all giggled and smiled as they realized who their secret Santa's were. Megan counted to three and everyone began opening their gifts as yells of hoorays and yes's were heard throughout the lab. Happy with their gifts, everyone exchanged hugs and thanked one another for their wonderful thought out gifts. Deciding that in good holiday fun that mistletoe would make their Christmas complete, Curtis and Ethan hung one right outside the lab door. Ethan set up the camera and put it on self-timer as he told everyone to gather round for a round of kisses. Everyone jumped from their seats towards the door as they found a cheek to press their daring lips too. The camera flashed and they all began to laugh hysterically.

This was the time of year where they all truly felt like family. Make each other smile inside at the thought behind the gift. Then had once again accomplished another great year with one another and hoped it would continue for years to come.

**The best game to play during this holiday season! Suggestions are welcomed!**


	9. Give Love on Christmas Day

**A/N: Megan's hurt, Will she celebrate Christmas this year?**

"Sorry Dr. Hunt, it's broken in three places," said Doctor Linden as he pointed to the x-ray of her leg. "You don't be doing much moving this Christmas."

Megan couldn't believe it. She wouldn't be mobile for Christmas. She had so much planning to do, decorations to finish, and gifts to buy. Her holidays were now ruined all because of her four and a half inch heels getting caught on a snag on her carpeted stairs, tossing her down one by one, and her landing smack dab into the wall face first. Megan sat back and covered her face as she let out a low growl. This couldn't be happening, not now. As she began to stress out, Megan felt a cool palm run down her arm in a comforting manner. She was glad he was there, but that didn't change a thing about her being able to celebrate Christmas.

"Megan you'll be fine," Peter said as he kisses her hand. "We'll make due, I promise."

Megan shook her head as she bit on her bottom lip. She was trying her best not to cry, but she couldn't help it. All of her plans for Christmas were slowly going down the drain. Wiping her eyes, Megan looked at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"So I'm stuck at home in a bed until when doctor?"

Dr. Linden looks back over at Megan, "Three weeks, maybe longer."

Megan gulped hard as she begin to cry.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kate, I think we need to do something about Megan. She won't eat, she won't drink anything. All she does is cry." Peter explained to his boss.<p>

He was exasperated by his girlfriend's behavior. He knew she marveled in the holiday, but her tantrums for not being able to move about were getting old. Since he had brought her home from the doctor, all she had done was mope and wine. For the first time in two weeks, Peter had left her so he could go to work and catch up on their case files. Little did he know; Megan would be calling every other hour wanting him to come home?

"Well Peter take your laptop home. I know she hates being there by herself." Kate concluded after listening to Peter.

Peter quickly thanked Kate and scurried out of her office. As he was getting ready to leave, an idea popped into his head. He knocked on her door once more. "Hey, would you mind helping me with something? I'll call you with the full details later."

Kate nodded and waved goodbye. She knew Megan wasn't at all happy about her inability to move about freely. She hated that the accident had happened to Megan, but she was going to make sure her friend had an awesome Christmas.

Arriving home, Peter walked in to find Lacey sitting on the couch. He much like Lacey had been trying to understand what Megan was going through. They both knew that she hadn't planned this, that it just happened, and they needed to be patient with her.

"Hey Lace, when'd you get home," Peter asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago. I went shopping with my dad and we are just now getting back...is everything ok Peter?"

"Yeah, your mom didn't like being home alone, so I decided to bring work here so I could be with her."

Lacey smiled. She was glad her mother had finally found someone who truly cared for her. She liked Peter and the fact that he went out of his way for the both of them showed her that he truly loved them.

The ringing of the bell grabbed their attention as they both raced down the hall to Megan. Stopping at the door, Lacey walked in and sat on the edge of the bed as Peter stood in the doorway. Megan looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy and red, lips were swollen, and her hair was a mess. She didn't look at all jolly or festive for the holidays, but that was surely going to change.

Later that night, Peter pulled Lacey from her computer and talked to her about her mother. He explained to her his plan on bringing Christmas to her and making her feel extra special. Peter was glad when Lacey agreed to participate in the plan as she called Kate to fill her in. After Lacey had gotten off the phone with Kate, Peter called Ethan and Curtis letting them know of the big ordeal. So far everyone was on board, even Todd decided to chip in and raise Megan's spirits. This was going to be one Christmas she never would forget.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning came bright and early. Peter rolled over as the sun beamed down, warming his tanned skin. Slowly rolling over, Peter placed a kiss on Megan's shoulder, her collar, her neck, her cheek, finally ending on her lips. He felt her beginning to stir a little as he kissed her once more.<p>

"Merry Christmas," He said through pursed lips.

Megan turned and looked at him. "Merry Christmas, too bad I can't cook for you and Lacey like I wanted to."

Peter pulled her closer to him, kissing her temple. He didn't want her complaining about what she couldn't do for them. Today was her day and it was going to be special. Peter had asked everyone to come to the house by ten and have everything set up. He was counting on them to make this special for her. Rolling out of bed, Peter threw on his robe and headed for the living room. He was surprised to see Lacey up and dressed along with Kate in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

"Thanks guys, I was going to do that," Peter smiled.

Lacey smiled back, "We've got it covered. All we need is for Ethan and Curtis to come with the fiber optic mini Christmas tree and we'll be set."

Peter nodded and told them he was going to get Megan and himself ready for the festivities. Entering back into the bed room, Peter began stripping as he headed for the shower.

"No teasing me Peter," Megan said seductively.

Smirking, he leaned over and kissed her passionately. He couldn't get enough of this woman, "Want to join me?"

Megan pushed Peter away and narrowed her eyes. "Have you forgotten about my leg? I would kill myself."

Peter laughed and closed the door. He quickly showered then threw on his clothes before preparing for Megan. He sponged her down and bathed her in bed. He began lotioning her when he heard the door open. He and Megan exchanged looks as he continued his ministrations.

"Are you not going to see who it is?"

"Naw, it's Todd. Lacey told me when I checked on her."

Peter dressed her and got her settled. He watched as she wrapped herself up in the covers. She was too cute and he loved it. Walking back into the living room, he saw everyone was set up and ready to roll. Heading back to the bed room, Peter appeared with a wheelchair.

"What are you doing with that?"

"It's for you, I want to show you something," Peter quipped as he grabbed her and placed Megan in the chair.

Megan shook her head, "What are you up to Dunlap?"

Laughing, Peter kissed the top of her head and smiled, "You'll just have to wait and see Hunt."

Wheeling her towards the hallway, everyone took their rightful places. She appeared and they all screamed Merry Christmas as they began throwing tinsel at her.

Megan couldn't help but cry. They had pulled off a marvelous Christmas all for her. She couldn't be happier as she looked around the room at the wonderful people she loved and cared for. This day was becoming the most amazing days of her life. Hugging and kissing everyone, she couldn't get over the decorations, the food, or the sight before her. Nothing could top this day and from now on Megan would be reminded that there is nothing like celebrating Christmas with those you love the most!

**Needed some fluff! I wanted to play on the cripple part for a moment! **


	10. Christmas Proposal

**A/N: This is the last and final story, Merry Christmas! Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Megan what would you like for Christmas," asked Peter as he pulled her into his lap.

Megan laughed and kissed her boyfriend, "I have everything I want. I couldn't want anything else."

Peter kissed Megan again and laid her down on the bed as he continued to kiss up and down her slender frame. He enjoyed his time with his girlfriend and he loved her to death. Three years and they were still going strong. He had made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere and as he kissed her down to her naval, Megan knew that his words were true.

Moaning, Megan leaned forward and looked down at his kissing. She had to stop this before it went too far too soon. She loved Peter, she was head over heels for him, but all they did was have sex. Five times a week, every week, Megan felt the life draining out of her.

"Peter," Megan moaned. "Let's not do this right now."

Peter looked up with a perturb expression. "What's wrong?" Peter kissed her naval once more, "Come on, it's the holidays and I want to enjoy my holiday candy."

Megan laughed. Although they had been going at it like rabbits, it had been three whole days that they hadn't touched each other. Lacey had come into town and Megan put her foot down about them getting down and dirty with her daughter down the hall. Pulling him up by his ears, Megan kissed him passionately before nibbling on his earlobe. "I promise to make it up to you."

Peter smiled against his lover's lips before kissing her once more and rolling off of her. He grabbed his robe and headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. He couldn't get enough of Megan and it was about time that he made it official.

* * *

><p>Christmas came quick and fast as Peter, Lacey, and Megan sat in the living room eating breakfast. Peter had woke early that morning and fixed breakfast before both of his girls had gotten up. He wanted this day to be extra special. After finishing his cooking, he walked into Lacey's room singing Christmas carols. He watched her yawn then laugh at him with the Elf ears on his head. After he was sure Lacey was up, he headed to his bedroom to wake up his queen. He slowly opened the door, and walked swiftly to Megan's side of the bed before he began placing kisses on her shoulder. He heard her moan as he continued to kiss her up her shoulder blade.<p>

"Pete-"Megan gasped as she felt his cold hands rolling up her satin lingerie top.

Megan chuckled. He had her right where he wanted her. He climbed on top of her as he rolled her over to face him. "Merry Christmas my love."

Rubbing her eyes, Megan blinked twice before her vision was clear. There he was her knight and shining armor. "Merry Christmas...what do I owe this wonderful greeting?"

Peter stared down at her roaming her body with his eyes. "Nothing. Come eat, breakfast is getting cold." He pushed her hair behind her ear as his kissed her lips. He climbed off Megan and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him.

"Peter, I love you." Megan said as she gave him one of her seductive smiles.

Patting her behind, Peter secured her legs around him as he carried her to the bathroom. Putting her down, he smiled at her in the mirror as he whispered in her ear. She began laughing and he knew she couldn't resist. "See you in five Megan."

Megan waved him off and closed the door. She turned and washed her face with her facial foam and brushed her hair. When she arrived in the living room, Megan found her daughter and her boyfriend sitting on the couch eating. They enjoyed their breakfast then began tearing into their gifts.

They let Lacey open all of her gifts first. Megan didn't want to miss a minute of her astonishment. Lacey was happy with every gift she received, from the Louis Vuitton satchel to the Pandora charm bracelet, she couldn't thank her mother and Peter enough.

Lacey hugged and kissed them both then she turned and handed her mother two boxes then she handed Peter a box. They began opening theirs as Lacey grinned happily. She was hoping to have picked all the right gifts for them. When she got thanks you's and great jobs, she knew she had done well.

Next Megan gave Peter his three gifts. She was hoping like hell that she had gotten everything he asked for. On the first gift, she could tell he like the Polo shirt and two Polo pants, next he pulled out his brand new Rolex watch with a signature engraved on the back, lastly, Peter opened a gigantic box and pulled out a whole bag of golfing equipment. Peter wrapped his arms securely around Megan's head as he pressed his lips to hers. He couldn't believe it; she had actually listened to everything he said. Now it was his turn.

Megan smiled as she received her first box. It was a monogrammed purse with French leather stitching, with a Burberry lining. She loved it. She couldn't stop smiling and her cheeks began to turn red. Her next gift was a two hundred dollar gift card from Bakers, her favorite shoe store where she retrieved all of her designer shoes. Lastly, Megan looked around for one more box but didn't find one. Slowly she turned to Peter, "I thought we agreed on three gifts?"

Peter hit himself in the head acting as if he had forgotten her third one. "Wait right here, I'll go get it out the room." Quickly jogging to their room, he rummaged through their closet and found the small bag he had hidden the ring box in. Walking out, Peter shook his head. "Sorry Megan, I'm not sure what I did with yours."

Peter could see Megan was trying not to be upset. He grinned as he looked down at her. Slowly getting on his knees, Peter lifted Megan's chin and kissed her lips. "Three years Megan...I don't know about you, but I'm ready," licking his lips. "Megan Denise Hunt, will you marry me?"

Megan's eyes began to water as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She began sniffling into his neck as she gave him a silent nod. She couldn't believe her ears. He wanted to marry her; he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Lacey stood and hugged them both as she took in the sight before her. She couldn't believe it. She had fallen in love with Peter and she definitely approved their dating. Nothing else could make her happier than to see her mom happy.

"Congrats guys, I'm so excited." Lacey explained.

Megan let go up Peter as she kissed him zealously. What was she going to do with this man? She continued to kiss him as she moaned yes in between kisses. This was the second happiest day of her life. She had given birth to a beautiful, loving girl and now she was falling in love for the first time in her life. Now this was surely a Merry Christmas!

**Thanks for sticking with me through this holiday fic! Plz review!**


End file.
